Sum of Her Parts
by Sophia Bee
Summary: Kind of sweet, kind of smutty.  Dan and Blair like the small things about each other.  One shot.


He likes her hands.

They are small, with long fingers and they have this habit of finding all his warm spots on cold days. He likes how they stab into his chest in a short staccato when she's making a point and all he can do is smile, or the way she grips the soft, pilling flannel of his shirt when he's kissing her, or when she's insulting the same flannel in between her fingers. He also likes the way all of the sudden her fingers are sliding under his waistband and she shivers as she nestles closer to him and smiles up at him, and he pulls his coat around her to keep her warm, and it makes Dan shiver for an entirely different reason.

Her fingers find ways to touch him, resting on his hand as she smiles over at him, rubbing absently up and down his arm in the middle of a movie, and they somehow always manage to distract. They grab his hair, holding onto it tightly as she laughs into his mouth then goes back to kissing him, tongues slipping together.

She likes his hands.

They are big, squarish and veined and when he kisses her they cradle her face or grip the back of her neck. She likes the burn of his fingers as they skim across her skin, and the way they fumble, searching for the zipper on the back of her dress. She likes the way he rubs her arm when he greets her in the morning, leaning down to place a kiss on her cheek. She likes how warm they are as he grips her hand on a cold spring day when they're walking down the street, heads bent together in conversation or how they flick across the keyboard of his laptop and she doesn't bother to ask what he's writing although she's dying to know, then thinks of at least ten easy ways to distract him.

He likes her hair. It's long and shiny and smells fresh, and when she pulls it into a messy bun at the nape of her neck some of it inevitably escapes and it makes him want to kiss her there.

A lot of things make Dan want to kiss Blair.

He likes the way it tickles across his chest as she's straddling him in his bed and he's warning her to be quiet and she's grinning down at him and somehow he knows that look Lily will give him later when they stumble out of the bedroom because Blair is not going to be quiet. Dan knows, despite his protestations, that he will suffer embarrassment for this girl. He likes that even Blair Waldorf, the most beautiful woman he's ever known, isn't immune to bed head, and he smiles at her when she stumbles out of his room in the morning where he left her sleeping, her body naked under the sheets. Here eyes are bleary and she glares at him because he can't help but laugh at her, and heads to the bathroom wearing just his t-shirt.

He likes that she grabs t-shirts out of his drawers and throws them on, a girl used to silk and lace, and that she looks damn sexy in them.

She likes his hair. It's thick and curly and she can grab a lot of it in her hand and pull on it and it makes Dan groan in a way that makes her get all achey and melty. She likes the way it refuses to behave and he is constantly pushing back stray curls, and the way it sticks up everywhere in the morning when he wakes up, rolls over and smiles at her like he still can't believe Blair Waldorf is in his bed. She smiles back at him and almost tells him to cut his hair then stops because he's kissing her neck and one of his hands is on her breast, and his fingers are brushing not so innocently across her nipple and her hand is again gripping his hair and she's discovering that it has some benefits.

He likes her skin. One night he whispers in her ear that the skin is the largest organ in the body and Blair glares at him then pokes him in the chest and tells him it's not time for an anatomy lesson. Dan decides to show her how much skin there is by kissing every inch of it. About halfway down her torso as he's placing a kiss between her breasts and Blair is panting and somewhat incoherent, she declares that she's learned her lesson and starts to whisper dirty words from between her lips that are bare and swollen because he's kissed off all her lip gloss. Dan ignores her. He loves the smoothness of her skin, how it feels under his lips, and when he finally places a kiss on the top of her foot and Blair's dirty talk has morphed into profanity between uttering his last name through clenched teeth, Dan pushes her legs apart and starts kissing up the inside of her thigh, and Blair grows quiet, except for one final curse word as she realizes his destination.

Asshole.

She likes his skin. The sandpapery brush of his cheek against the softness of her thigh and she gasps because she knows whats coming next. Well, she knows she'll be coming next, and she laughs to herself at the craziness of a world where Dan Humphrey is about to go down on Blair Waldorf. She thinks she should tell him to shave, remind him that Queen B isn't going to be seen with some sort of rough and tumble vagabond Brooklyn kind of boy, but then his mouth reaches its destination and all thought flees Blair's head and is replaced by pure pleasure.

He likes her mouth, mostly for obvious reasons. He likes the way she smiles in a slow sexy way when she's trying to seduce him and he's busy ignoring her because he's trying to finish a chapter in his book, and his eyes flick up to catch her licking her lips, and he knows it won't be too long before the book will be on the floor and her mouth will be tracing a path up the column of his neck. He likes the way her lips fall open when he's talking to her and she's just thinking about kissing him, not hearing anything he's saying. He also likes the way she kisses him in a million different ways, hungrily like she's starving for him, or sweetly, like they just had breakfast together and she's heading out for an appointment and she's just asked him to pick up bread and milk at the corner bodega.

The less obvious reason Dan likes Blair's mouth is that it's ultimately dirty. For someone who was almost a princess, it doesn't take much foreplay before she's hissing out profanities from between clenched teeth and Dan is amazed that Queen B of the Upper East Side curses like a sailor at the least bit of sexual frustration. It makes him laugh which makes her utter things like, 'fuck me now you asshole' and sometimes he just ends up laughing more instead of doing what she's commanded, and this always ends with Blair getting his attention with those amazing hands and he can't laugh anymore because all he can do is want her.

She likes his mouth. It has a way with words, sometimes too much of a way with words, and she finds herself staring at him as he waxes poetically about some subject or another, not noticing that Blair is no longer responding to any of his ramblings but is just staring at the way his lips move. She likes when he reads out loud passages from whatever book he's reading, telling her that it's so beautiful that he must share and for the moment all thoughts of sex and fucking flee from her mind, and she just closes her eyes and lets herself float away, rocked by the cadence and melody of his voice. She likes his voice.

The more obvious reason Blair likes Dan's mouth is the way is gropes for hers, open and sweet and hungry, so hungry, and no matter how many times he's kissed her, which is at least infinite at this point, it's always that same desire and want and it always makes her head spin just a little and she wonders briefly where this feeling has been all her adult life before she kisses him back and savors the feel of his mouth on hers.

He likes her eyes, the way they gaze at him across the dinner table, filled with softness and lust and something else, and he's noticed that they aren't as sad as they used to be. Dan watches her when she comes sometimes, her eyes wide and dark, watching his face until she can't hold his gaze any longer and her eyelids flutter down and she tips over into the abyss and shudders hard as her body takes over and his name is a whisper on her lips.

She likes his eyes. The way they crinkle when he's laughing or calling her ridiculous, the way they narrow when he knows she's up to something, the way they look at her with compassion and understanding and love.

Sometimes Blair glances up and finds him watching her, studying her like an artist might study a subject, and she feels heat rise up her cheeks and glances quickly away because what she sees in those moments makes her chest clench and she knows whatever is going on between them is more than she'd ever imagined, and she thinks that if somehow if she could just meet his eyes in that moment, if she could keep herself from looking away, that she might be able to see forever.

He likes her happiness. It's contagious these days, radiating and she tells him it's all his fault. She likes his joy, the way he smiles when she walks into the room like he still can't believe that what is happening is real, and Blair makes a mental note to ask him how long he's loved her someday.

He loves her soul. As much as he likes fucking her and all the skin and hands and mouth and lips and hair and laughs and moans that are involved, Dan's favorite part of Blair is what's inside.

He loves the sum of her parts.


End file.
